


Love is in the (h)air

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hair Kink, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Roger really isn't the one to blame.Rafa's hair is exceptionally nice, after all.





	Love is in the (h)air

„Please,“ Roger said, putting on his best puppy look while testing the water’s temperature with his fingers, “come on, Rafa.”  
The Majorcan was lying in the tub of the bathroom in their shared hotel suite for the Australian Open. Well, _officially_ , it was actually just Roger’s apartment but Rafa hadn’t even bothered to unpack some of his bags in his own rooms two floors below.  
The Spaniard was relaxing in a particularly nice tub, Roger had to admit. It was egg-shaped and large enough for both of them, bubbles rising from the ground.  
  
However, Roger was sitting on a small bench right beside it, impatiently tipping against Rafa’s head and waiting for him to open his eyes.  
“No, I relax,” the younger man eventually moaned, blowing some foam away from his face.  
He had a rolled towel tucked under his neck as a pillow and his hair was still completely dry.  
Roger growled.  
  
“You’ve been relaxing for over an hour, the water isn’t even hot anymore,” the Swiss complained and dipped it, to prove his point.  
Without opening his eyes, Rafa answered with a sigh, “Is over 40 degrees outside. I think I can handle cool water, no?”  
“Did you speak with your doc? Is this even fine for your leg?”  
While knowing that Rafa couldn’t see him, Roger pointed at the injured part of the Majorcan’s body.  
  
“ _Rogelio_ ,” Rafa replied, sounding more and more impatient, “we discuss this before, no?”  
“Yes. No. Yeah, but-…”  
Rafa cut him off, his eyes flying open, “No but, tonto. I not understand why you even want to do it, sí?”  
Roger couldn’t stop himself from pouting, leaning a little closer to the Spaniard.  
“You don’t have to understand it, you just have to let me _do_ it.”  
Rafa rolled his eyes at him, lifting one brow, which gave him a really judging look.  
“I want relax, Roger. Why not wash your own hair? What so special about mine?”  
He looked up at the Swiss with big eyes and such a confused look on his tanned face that Roger couldn’t help thinking of it as adorable. Everything about the Spaniard was.  
  
“I’ll blow you afterwards?”  
Rafa immediately flushed a deep red colour, catching his full bottom lip between his teeth. Roger had known it would work.  
Splashing sounds erupted when Rafa shifted in his position, sitting up in the tub while tilting his head to one side.  
“And a massage?” it sounded like a question but they both knew that it was more of a demand. Rafa had always known how to negotiate.  
“Don’t you have people for that?”  
  
A smile that was far from innocent appeared on the Spaniard’s face and there was something lighting up in his dark eyes, “my physio not use his tongue, no?”  
“Well, I certainly hope he doesn’t”, Roger answered, already a little distracted by Rafa's impressive chest that was on full display now that the Majorcan had sat up in the water.  
“He only stop when I told him I have a boyfriend.”  
  
“Shut up,” Roger mumbled half-heartedly, one of his hands sneaking into Rafa’s damp neck, leaning over the edge of the tub to bring their lips together.  
Since Rafa was completely wet, Roger’s shirt soon clung to his body and he had to break the kiss in order to get rid of the disruptive fabric.  
It was Rafa who initiated the next kiss, curling a strong hand around Roger’s arm.  
The Swiss bit down on the younger’s ones lip teasingly while Rafa took the chance to slip his tongue into Roger’s mouth, hungrily exploring what he found while gently sucking on his bottom lip.  
  
A soft moan rose from Rafa’s throat and was only muffled by Roger’s mouth.  
When the Spaniard’s hands wandered down the older man’s chest, Roger caught his lover’s wrists with his hands.  
“Wait. Remember our deal?”  
This time, the Spaniard’s moan wasn’t muted and echoed from the beige tiles of the bathroom, going straight to the Swiss’ groin.  
  
“Fine. Get in,” Rafa commanded and made some room in the tub while Roger turned the tab on again, making sure to at least put in some more warm water.  
He quickly got out of his pants and underwear, not bothering to put them away and dropping them right where he was standing.  
He then grabbed some of the shampoo standing on the sink, giving it a quick glance.  
_Olive oil and oranges_ , it said.  
Roger shrugged.  
Rafa seemed like the type for fancy products.

Carefully, Roger got into the water right behind Rafa, sitting down with one leg at each side of the Spaniard.  
Rafa leaned back against his chest, sighing contently.  
“You sure we can’t just skip this, Rogelio?” Rafa asked grumpily, resting his head against the Swiss’ shoulder.  
“No, you promised,” Roger answered and hated how he already sounded a little out of breath, which caused Rafa to chuckle, sending a vibration through the older man’s body.  
The Majorcan turned halfway around, smirking at him with those goddamn eyebrows.  
  
“ _Maldito_ , you are really turned on by this, no?”  
Roger refused to blush at these words because really, this little kink of his was _nothing_ compared to Rafa’s kinks.  
He could still taste that cherry lipstick on his lips.  
His face grew hot nevertheless.  
Rafa pressed a quick kiss against his jaw and bit down on his sensitive skin once.  
  
“Is fine, Rogelio, no? My hair _is_ nice, sí.”  
“Mh-mh,” the Swiss hummed approvingly and buried his nose in Rafa’s dark locks, which had fortunately grown a little longer during these last weeks.  
He then took the hand shower and let the warm water run through the Spaniard’s curls, straightening them in the process until they clung to Rafa’s neck, all soft between Roger’s fingertips.  
He gently twirled some dark strands around his finger, massaging Rafa’s scalp carefully and pressing some tender kisses to his shoulder blades.  
Roger could feel how his heart was beating faster in his chest and when the Spaniard leaned back against him, he was sure that his lover could feel it, too.  
He went on by warming up the shampoo between his palms and soaping Rafa’s soft hair while nibbling alongside his warm neck, tasting the oranges on his skin.  
  
Roger was fully hard by now, because _really_ , how could he _not_ , with Rafa in his full glory between his legs and his dark curls under his fingers and that scent, _God_ , Roger thought, this man would be the death of him.  
  
“Roger,” Rafa breathed and the Swiss grinned against his skin when he realized that the Majorcan seemed to like this just as much as he did, impatiently pressing closer into him.  
“You like this?” Roger whispered and ran his hands through his boyfriend’s hair.  
The needy sound that dropped from Rafa’s lips was answer enough and before the older one could do anything, the Spaniard turned around in his arms, sitting on his knees and flung arm around Roger’s neck, his pink lips coming to touch his.  
Roger did not even bother to wash the shampoo out of Rafa’s hair because the Spaniard’s tongue suddenly seemed to be everywhere and his hands were already wandering south.  
  
“Didn’t you want to relax?” Roger breathed against Rafa’s lips when they had to separate due to a lack of air but the Spaniard already wore that determined look that he always had on a court.  
“I cancel my plans.”  
Roger could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of obsessed with hair kink fics and this is my shot with Rafa and Roger... 
> 
> I somehow realized that I only write Roger POV stories, which might be because while I love Roger, I absolutely ADORE Rafa and that makes it really easy to write about Roger's feelings.  
> As a reader (or writer) do you prefer to read from Roger's or Rafa's POV?  
> Let me know (also what you think of this little piece)!  
> All the love,  
> Johanna xx


End file.
